


We will always find each other

by BrightestStarInTheSky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/pseuds/BrightestStarInTheSky
Summary: A collection of Convin drabbles.Tags will be updated.





	1. Growing Old With You

It’s the year 2083, Gavin is 81 and his health isn’t getting any better. The reflect of the sunlight on his ring catches his eye and he looks back at the full and happy life he’s had with his husband. It’s been almost 40 years now and sometimes it still feels weird to say it. He can’t believe he got so lucky. 

Walking around the corner, pestering about his bad hip locking every other step he hears a soft sniffling sound almost drowned under the racket that their ancient coffee maker he insists they keep always makes. Connor’s standing in the middle of the room, crying while preparing him his morning drink. 

Gavin raises his shaky, wrinkly hand to grab the still smooth and perfect skin of the other’s skin, still as youthful as the day they met, and would bring him down in a soft kiss. “We always knew it’d end like this. Wouldn’t stop me from doing it all over again. Every time.” 

It doesn’t stop his crying. If anything it only makes it worse. Connor nods before hiding his face in the crook of Gavin’s neck. His smell is still the same. God, he’ll miss it. Reconstructing it in his brain will never come close to this moment. 

Carefully, very mindful of his strength he hugs Gavin. He broke one of his ribs like this a few years back and still feels guilty over it. Connor had always been happy with what he was. Proud even. Now he only wishes he were human too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I've posted anything and I'm very sorry.   
> Lately, I haven't written much more than small headcanons and drabbles so I'll share them with you here. 
> 
> If this seems familiar it's because I've also posted it on my tumblr, same name as here!
> 
> If you liked it, I hope you'll consider leaving a comment.


	2. December Lights

It’s mid-December and against his better judgment, Gavin is walking to the precinct. He woke up earlier than usual and didn’t feel like going back to sleep. As he sips on his coffee, blowing away the steam that escapes the little hole at the top of his cup, he purposefully avoids looking at the store windows he’s walking by. 

Every single one of them has put up decorations, reminding people to buy gifts for their family, their friends and everyone else they know. He doesn’t have anyone to buy gifts for. 

Of course, he partakes in the annual DPD Secret Santa but it’s not the same. He can’t remember the last time someone got him a gift because they wanted to and not because they had to. It couldn’t have been one of his exes. None of his relationships had lasted long enough to warrant them getting him a gift. It probably had been his mom. 

God, he misses her. The holiday season has always been a little sadder since her passing. He’s never liked it that much before but now it always feels like a reminder that he’d once again spend it alone. Like the year before. And the one before that. 

The first year he’d tried to do it, he’d even decorated his house and everything but all it did was make him feel even more lonely. Reaching the corner of the street, he sees Anderson and his newly adopted plastic pet walk into the precinct. 

Despite their relationship having improved over the last year, his moral’s too low to inflict himself the pain of an excruciating elevator ride, he slowly walks to the front of the building and reaches into his pocket. He’d told himself he’d quit this week but oh well. 

He needs a reason to stall and a cigarette seemed just as good as any. The burning sensation helped sharpen his mind, getting him ready for a new day of work. A new day of witnessing first hand the horrors of human nature. Taking one last puff, he walks into the building, finally feeling ready. 

He arrives at his desk, prepared to tackle the figurative mountain of paperwork he still needs to deal with when he notices a small package sitting in front of his keyboard. There’s no card or name on it but Connor gets up just as he reaches for it and walks to his desk. 

“What’s this?” 

“A gift, obviously,” Connor replies, a discreet smile tugging at the corner of his lip. 

“Yeah I can see that, but why and why now?” Gavin feels lost. 

“I understand it’s tradition for friends to get each other gifts during the holiday season. And since today’s the first day of Hannukah it seemed more logical to give it to you today rather than at the office Christmas party.” 

“First day of– How did you–“ he’s too shocked to even form a proper sentence.

“Why don’t you open it.” 

Still at a complete loss for words, he does. And frowns when he sees what’s inside. It’s a small figurine of a dog sitting next to a “beware of the dog sign”. Except instead of a big, menacing one, it’s a chihuahua. And it’s tag reads Gavin. 

“You think you’re funny, do you?” He grumbles. 

“Oh I think I’m hilarious,” the android deadpans. 

Gavin can’t help but smile in answer. Maybe it’s not the gift he would have wanted but it’s more than he expected. More than he thinks he deserves. Because Connor took the time to get him something personal. And above all that, he paid attention to little things and took the extra step of showing he cared and respected it. 

And that’s more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Today marks one year since Connors been activated for his first mission and the entire precinct is gathered in the break room. They got him a cake. It’s chocolate with bright blue frosting spelling the words “happy first birthday!”. He couldn’t taste it even if he wanted to but knows that’s it’s a popular choice and appreciate the attention nonetheless.

He’s standing right in front of the table, the flame of the single candle slowly dancing. A pair of arms wraps around his waist and he turns his head to see Gavin standing right behind him. It’s rare for the detective to display any kind of affection while they’re at work, let alone hug him but this is a special day after all.

With a small kiss on the cheek, he reminds the android that it’s tradition to make a wish when one blows his birthday candles - or candle, still counts.

Connor takes a deep breath and holds it in. He looks around, his eyes stopping on Hank’s face and his white mane, Tina’s wrinkles as she smiles and the few grey hairs that have appeared on Gavin’s temples.

Letting the air go from his artificial lungs, he wishes for more years like this, more years with the people he loves before time takes them all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to celebrate Connor's first birthday  
> I'll always be a slut for the 'The immortal watches his close ones grow old' trope, don't judge me


End file.
